Honor,Love and Betrayal
by Raidori
Summary: Naruto was trained by Kakashi for four years when he returned he was placed on Squad 7 and made great friends with Uchiha Sasuke and something more with Haruno Sakura, but soon their friend ship is strained by Orochimaru and Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Well ello luvs, don't worry Heiwa will continue I've just been busy with almost dying is all, but that's not why you clicked on the title.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.**

__________________________________________________________

Uzumaki Naruto, a boy of 13 already late entering the ninja academy. Now sitting infront of the Hokage getting the bad news that once again not a single teacher would teach him.

"Oh come on! Why won't any of the chunins there teach me?!" He questioned the Hokage.

"I wish I could tell you Naruto, don't worry I have a better idea then trying to get you into the academy." The elderly Hokage answered.

Naruto's eyes locked with his. "Really?!" Naruto's eyes filled with excitement.

"Yes." the Hokage pressed a button on his intercom. "Please get Hatake Kakashi in here quickly."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said a voice followed by a _coughk_ ending the connection.

"While we wait I'll tell you my idea, Hatake Kakashi is one of the villages best jonin. I will assign him the mission of training you for the next four years." The old man said.

"Seriously?!" Naruto asked.

The old Hokage nodded then became silent. They sat there in silence for a total of 10 minutes until finally a man with silver hair shifted slightly to the left walked in. He wore a basic jonin uniform with a mask covering the lower half of his face and his headband was covering his left eye making only a quarter of his face visible.

"Hello hokage-sama." He said.

"Ah, Kakashi good take a seat." The Hokage said.

"Now then, the reason I called you here is because young Naruto." The Hokage waved a hand at the blond sitting next to him. "Is late entering the academy and because no teacher will allow him in their class I've come up with an idea. You will train the boy for the next four years or so then I'll place him on a team. During this training you are allowed to take him anywhere you wish."

"I would be honored to take Naruto as my private student." The cycloptic ninja said.

The Hokage smiled and shooed them both out of his office. Once outside Kakashi turned and faced his new pupil.

"Okay Naruto, why don't you run home and get your equipment and clothes." Kakashi said.

"No need Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Why is that?" Asked the silver haired nin.

"Everything I've got that's worth taking, I'm wearing em." Naruto said.

"Well if that's the case then lets get going, I know the perfect place to start your training." Kakashi said.

They walked out of the Hokage's building, when they were outside they continued to walk right out of the village.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi simply smiled at him through his mask and continued to walk.(okay going to time skip now)

1 year later

"Hmmm, well Naruto it seems we're out of money." Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to his sensei in his new clothes, a black short sleeved shirt with a black over coat with the kanji symbol for determination in white on the back. He had on black cargo pants with kunai/shuriken holsters strapped to both his thighs, he had on basic black ninja sandals.

"Is that right. Then maybe we should get temp. jobs for some extra cash." The blond offered.

"Or...we could go bounty hunting." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him as he raised one eyebrow.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He asked.

"What? They're simple C and D-ranked bounties but they could get us the cash we need." Kakashi answered.

"You really are out of your fucking mind!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you in or not?" Kakashi asked.

"......fine....." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled, they walked out of their small campsite and went to the nearest village to check the wanted poster.

"Hmm, these three don't look so tough and they pay well." Naruto said.

"True, but just incase let's go for this guy too." Kakashi pointed out the only B-ranked bounty on the board.

"Wanted: Dead or Alive....." Naruto read slowly.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said.

With that they left the village in search of their four targets, it took about three days to track down their first three. Five days total had passed since they began searching for their fourth and highest ranking bounty when they finally found him in an abandoned clan house. They entered the first room and there he was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Hidemune Sakai?" Kakashi questioned.

"That's me, who are you? A bounty hunter?" Hidemune asked.

"Why yes I am, now then we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice." Kakashi said.

Hidemune smirked and whistled, soon ten goons surrouned Kakashi and Naruto. Hidemune took the time and ran out of the room and farther into the house.

"Naruto go after him! I'll take care of these idiots." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto nodded and took chase after their target, he went through some many rooms until he wandered into what seemed to be the house's armory considering all the swords, spears, kama and other sharp objects littering the ground. He walked farther in the room then heard the door slide shut, turning around he was met with Hidemune with a large scythe in his hands.

"It would seem that your sensei sent you to your death boy." Hidemune said.

Naruto took a defensive stance, Hidemune laughed then lunged at Naruto. He swung aiming for Naruto's neck but he ducked under it, Hidemune used the butt of his weapon to knock Naruto in the back of his head. Naruto staggered backwards, Hidemune slashed down his chest leaving a large gash then sliced horizantally across the poor boy's chest again. He kicked Naruto in one of his slashes which sent him to the ground.

"Muhahaha! You're no match for me boy! I'm a master with any and every weapon." Hidemune laughed.

Naruto crawled towards the back wall of the room.

'Got to get away...before the next.....attack.' He told himself.

Naruto's hand stretched out and found the hilt of an old sword. He heard the wind rushing past the scythe in his attacker's hands and reacted on instinct. Naruto turned around and swung the sword at the same time. The scythe blade stopped a foot just before his neck, it seemed as Hidemune attacked he stepped forward to get a better reach and his neck found it's way onto the sword Naruto had swung.

"Naruto!" Kakashi bursted through the door.

Naruto had backed up from Hidemune's corpse and stood breathing hard, he looked at Kakashi and walked out of the room without a word. Kakashi went over to Hidemune and used the scythe to take his head.

'Naruto what happened?' Kakashi thought.

When they got back to the village Kakashi went to collect the money and Naruto went off to a blacksmith.

'What's he up to?' Kakashi wondered.

Naruto reached the village's blacksmith and saw him taking a break.

"Excuse me sir?" Naruto said.

"Hmm? Oh hello, what can I do for you?" The blacksmith asked.

"I need a sword, not just any sword but a powerful sword can you do that?" Naruto said.

"Well of course I can but what exactly are you looking for? Rapier, broadsword, katana, falchion?" The blacksmith asked.

"A katana, it needs a 1foot hilt and a 4 1/2 foot blade." Naruto told him.

"Okay, give me a day and it should be ready, but is there any inscriptions or symbols you want on the sheath or blade?" The blacksmith asked again.

"Yes I would but I'm not sure what, you just surprise me alright." Naruto said as he walked off.

"What an odd boy." The blacksmith said as he began to work.

Naruto and Kakashi met up at an old inn, it seemed they both had the same idea.

"Are you okay Naruto? You've been really quite since that incident with Hidemune." Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine let's just get a room and some food then go to bed." Naruto answered.

The next day

Naruto woke up before Kakashi and hurried to the blacksmith, when he got there he saw the blacksmith putting the last markings on the sheath of his new sword.

"Ah right on time!" The blacksmith smiled.

He handed Naruto his new weapon, Naruto held it at both ends and examined the sheath. It was basic black with the kanji symbols for "Honor" and "Love" in white on it, he pulled on the hilt and his sword came out effortlessly, the hilt was black and the guard resembled the three tomoe from the Sharingan. At the base of the blade where the guard and blade met was the symbol for "Courage". The sword was made to his exact specifications, he smiled and re-sheathed the sword.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed to the blacksmith.

"No problem my boy." The blacksmith said.

Naruto began walking away when the blacksmith asked."What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." Naruto said as he continued walking.

Kakashi was outside of the inn by the time Naruto got back, he had all of their gear with him and was ready to go. He noticed Naruto with his new sword strapped lazily to the back of his waist on the right side. He didn't say anything only picked up what was his and walked out of the village with Naruto following.

3 years later

Naruto had changed that much was clear, no longer was he the happy go lucky boy, no now he was calm, cold and ruthless. Kakashi however knew all he needed were some good friends and with their training being over and Naruto going to be placed on a team he hoped that he would make good friends there. In the four years Kakashi had trained Naruto he had taught him many things including his pride and joy the Chidori.

"So Naruto, are you ready to be placed on a ninja team?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at his sensei, once again he had new clothes considering all the training had worn down the fabric. His new clothes were like his old ones except now he added black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Naruto said.

They walked on in silence until they were in Konoha then went on to see the Hokage. Kakashi knocked on the door to the Hokage's office a "Come in" was heard.

"Ah Naruto, Kakashi how good to see you." A busty woman said.

"Where's the old man?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Sarutboi-sensei retired about two years ago." She replied. "I'm Tsunade the Godaime Hokage."

"Well since you're the current Hokage I assume you know about putting Naruto on a squad of newly graduated genin yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, now let's see here. Oh, Uzumaki Naruto you are now on squad 7 with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke with your jonin sensei....Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade smiled.

"Now by my records you are seventeen right Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

He nodded.

"Well with you being their senior by two years I expect you to help them where they need to be helped alright." Tsunade said.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

"Good, now then you'll meet your team tomorrow at your team's training grounds at 6:00 AM sharp." Tsunade said.

Naruto bowed then left the room.

______________________________________________________________

**Yea i know not the greatest chapter but hell it's a start**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews yall, and here we go with chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_________________________________________________________**

Naruto showed up to the team's training ground 30 minutes later than his other two teammates, being with Kakashi for four years had taught him that Kakashi was rarely anywhere on time.  
As he got closer to his new teammates. One of them had an odd hair color, pink, it reached down just past her neck, her headband was tied on just before her bangs that split to opposite sides of her face. She had green eyes and just a slightly bigger forehead than average,(picture her outfit from Shippuden, I'm not great at describing her outfit.) all in all he thought she was pretty attractive. The girl turned to him and gave a slight wave, he waved back.

"So you must be Uzumaki Naruto, our third teammate right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and you must be Haruno Sakura right." Naruto replied.

"That's me." Sakura smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura...chan." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed at the suffix added to her name and walked back to the last memeber of their team.

'No one's ever called me "chan" other than my parents.' She told herself.

The boy of the group had black hair that swooped to the back, his headband was tied around his forehead like Naruto's. He had on a black T-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, the shirt had an oversized collar, clearly he thought he looked cool in it. He also wore matching black shorts.

"Uchiha Sasuke no doubt." Naruto said.

"That's me, who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't be so rude! This is Naruto our new teammate." Sakura scolded.

"Well you guys go ahead and wait here I'm gonna go and take a nap in the shade over there." Naruto said.

"But what if Kakashi-sensei shows up and you're sleeping?" Sakura questioned.

"Heh, if I know Kakashi it'll be sometime before he's here." Naruto said.

(Since we all know they pass I'm just gonna skip the whole damn test.)

2 months later

Sakura had grown quite attachted to her new friend Naruto and vice versa, Sasuke though he would never admit it held Naruto as a good friend even in the short time they had spent together Naruto was estatic though with his stoic expression you couldn't tell, after so many D-ranked missions Tsunade had finally decided to give them a C-ranked mission.

"It would seem that you're not the only team that's itching for a higher ranked mission so I'm sending squad 10 because they've been harassing me about a higher mission too." Tsunade said.

'A mission with Ino-pig?! Just great, well maybe we can get along now. I mean she still likes Sasuke, while I on the other hand like.' Sakura looked over at Naruto.

"Your mission will be to escort Tazuna-san back to the land of waves and guard him until he completes a bridge." Tsunade explained.

"Report at the main gate in 20 minutes, dismissed." Tsunade said.

All the ninjas went their seperate ways, Naruto was the first one to show up followed by a girl in a revealing purple outfit and platinum blond hair.

"Umm, are you part of squad 7?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I assume you're part of squad 10 right." Naruto said.

"Yep! My name's Yamanaka Ino what's yours?" She asked.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. It's great to meet you Ino-chan." Naruto smiled.

"It's great to meet you too Naruto." Ino blushed.

'Wow no ones ever called me "chan" before.' Ino thought as she looked at Naruto. 'He is pretty cute, well I am 15 and Sasuke hasn't so much as looked at me, so I guess I'll try my luck with him.'

The next person to show up was Sakura, she noticed Ino looking at Naruto with the same look she gave Sasuke.

'Is Ino? No couldn't be. Could it?' Sakura wondered.

"Hey Ino, hi Naruto." She made herself known.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Ino smiled.

Naruto simply waved at her, she was a little dissappointed. The rest of the team came in this order: Shikamaru, Asuma, Sasuke, Choji, Tazuna and of course the one and only Kakashi being late.

"Now that everyone is here we can get going." Kakashi said as he walked out of the village.

Their walk to the dock which would take them to the land of waves was very uninteresting, as they walked Naruto noticed something, something out of place, a puddle. He looked forward and Kakashi nodded at him, he had noticed it too. Two mist nin rose out from the puddle and charged the Konoha nins, they wore gauntlents with chains in them. Their chains wrapped around Kakashi, everyone looked back just in time to see him ripped to shreds.

"One down." One of the nins said.

They went after who seemed the weakest next, Sakura, Naruto however was one step ahead of them. He jumped infront of them both with his sword drawn, his eyes seemed to scream "Back off!"  
ignoring the blond shinobi they rushed their target, they went different directions as the neared Naruto. Naruto went after the one on his right, he used his sword and blocked the masked assassin's bladed glove.

"Why don't you just get out of the way kid? I don't want to kill anymore people than I have to." The mist nin threatened.

"Well you see that seems reasonable but you see, your target is my client or so I assume." Naruto calmly replied.

"You're not as dumb as you look kid." The nin said.

The nin soon broke free of the deadlock he was in with Naruto and returned to charging Sakura. While Naruto kept the one nin busy or at least tried, Sasuke was trying his best against the other one. The rest of the team was guarding Tazuna except for Asuma, he knew what was going on and was simply waiting for Kakashi to make his move. Naruto and Sasuke were able to hold off the assassins, when FINALLY Kakashi made his move. He jumped out of a tree and subdued the attakcers.

"Took you long enough!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see how all of you would do under pressure." Kakashi said.

"God damn you're an ass ya know that?!" Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled or at least they think he did, they questioned the mist nins. After they had recieved all the info they could out of the nins they turned their attention towards Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, if this is a C-class mission how come people are actually sending ninja to kill you?" Kakashi asked.

He cracked under the pressure of both Kakashi and Naruto staring him down, he told them everything.

"Well, this mission could prove interesting." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?! This just went from C-class to A-class hell maybe even S!!" Chouji yelled.

"True, but would you rather have us leave this man and let him die from the next attack? Or would you rather honor your duty as a shinobi and escort this man to his destination and guard him until the bridge is finished?" Naruto asked.

Chouji sighed and followed when Naruto asked Tazuna to continue to lead them. They had walked to a dock from there they took a small boat to the land of waves.

"It's only four more miles until my house." Tazuna explained.

Naruto and Kakashi heard the sound of a large object slicing through the air.

"HIT THE FLOOR!!" Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi took Tazuna down with him, while Naruto was quick to pull Sakura and Ino down with him, not that they minded.

"kukuku, well what've we got here?" A figure asked.

They all looked up and saw a VERY large sword lodged in a tree with a man standing on it.

"Zabuza." Kakashi growled.

Zabuza smiled under the bandages covering his mouth.

____________________________________________________

**So yea here's the 2nd chapter, like or don't whichever**

**-Raidori**


End file.
